


Together at Last

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle had been in Kirkwall when the world fell apart, she had been on the edge of an amazing forever with the Knight Captain. She still bears the scars both emotional and physical of her fleeing for her life. When the Inquisition stumbles upon her, they realize she's the one Varric wrote about, and Cullen pines for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenxkilled027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/gifts).



> So I wanted to write Smut, and WhenXkilled027 had a dream so she created the character Belle and well here is my smut with Belle Damn you for making my porn have plot!! She also handed me the Cole moment on a silver platter.

Standing naked in her room fresh from the bath, she hated looking at her body, avoided looking at it, if at all possible. Lifting her arm, Belle’s own fingers followed the long white scar that marred the flesh along her neck trailing lower. Her milk white skin was a road map of pain and punishment, each lash mark turned a puckered silver slice. There wasn't a spot on her five foot two frame that had been saved from their attentions other than her face, they never touched her face.

 

A shiver ran through her, even after all this time, had past, ghosts flashed behind her violet and silver mismatched eyes. Locking onto her reflection, the scars always took her back to that place, that time. She could taste the metallic tang of blood on her tongue, she had bitten so badly to keep her from screaming. She will never forget, Maker some days she wishes she could if it hadn't been for Iron Bull and the Chargers she would have been dead at the hands of the Templars. 

 

Her vision becoming blurred with the memory of it all. Stupid so stupid! They had caught her off guard, she was on her knees healing a rabbit caught in a cruel snare, or they would have never known she was a mage. She was concentrating, and it took so much more for her to draw in magic because she had so little. They had her tied to the tree, ripping her robes off before she could register what was about to happen, the first lick of the lash had her screaming. 

 

Faces flashed in front of her, snippets really, she couldn't focus, the pain was making her dizzy. The stench of lyrium radiated off of them but it was different, she knew a Templar once with eyes like molten amber his smell was sweet, earthy like the air after a heavy rain this, this had a sour tang sharpness to it. 

 

Belle had stopped hearing their taunts and insults hours ago, had they actually wanted information rather than just fun she would have had at least the hope of death. This was just torture for the sake of sport, she was a mage they were Templar of some sort, and felt the need to show her who was in charge. 

 

Lash marks tore her skin ragged, the coolness in the night air was soothing on her naked abused flesh. When the one with the crazy red eyes started caressing her with his dagger threatening to skin her alive, she almost vomited when his tongue ran over her cheek following the trail of tears, she hadn't realized she was crying? She had hope, maybe just maybe it would all be over soon, praying for a quick death. 

 

The other one ruined her hopes when he made red eyes stop, but not before he sliced her in an intricate scrolling pattern just below her jugular all the way around her breast ending at her hip, her vision blurring and the blood loss making her drunk, giggling as she thought to herself it was actually quite pretty as a red tattoo, much nicer than the harsh random slices from the whip. 

 

Maker she could use a Champion right about now, the scream torn from her lips was the first in over an hour they had managed to coax from her. Her head lolling with the effort it took to keep it held up, blackness mercifully enveloped her. Champion… the Champion of Kirkwall. 

 

“Papa! Papa! They are back, I heard the guards talking! They have made it home! Bartrend lied! Maker they came back!!” Grinning at his daughter, he couldn't help but tease her “Belle, Belle!” winking at her “Oh, really Hawke was he gone?” Her eyes couldn't have possibly rolled any harder the silver and violet color almost disappearing completely. “PAPA! You know they have been in the deep roads, they came to visit us the night they left for potions, and extra healing supplies. 

 

Anders asked me to keep an eye on the clinic while he was gone.” Her father grinned he was an amazing apothecary and herbalist, but she was the true healer, tucking her long caramel hair behind her ears, he bent down to kiss her forehead “You have so much of your mother in you, she would have been so proud to see how you help people with your talents.” Wrapping his arm around her “well shall we head to the hanged man and see if our Heroes are in need of our services?”

 

Closing the shop amongst the stalls in Hightown, passing the Templar Her father called a greeting out to the Knight Captain, waving as they passed. The wall of big shiny armor waved back, then as if realizing he was still on duty, his hand quickly found the back of his neck rubbing as they passed by.

 

Everyone was crammed into Varric’s rooms at the hanged man, Belle was blushing to her toes hero worship making her tongue thick and hard to talk. Varric never one to let her sit in the corner “Beauty! Come sit by me, and listen to the stories I have to tell.” She was listening to Varric tell about the rock wraiths, her eyes kept darting to Anders who was watching her over his cup. 

 

That night was the night she willingly gave the mage her innocence, his nimble body showing her pleasure and finding his, in her flesh. The next day he pulled her aside and told her there would never be a forever with him, but he would give her his here and now for as long as they both wanted. 

 

Anders was the one who showed her how to focus what little magic she had. She would never be able to do more than heal cuts and minor wounds but it helped Anders out because that meant he could focus on the worse cases. This being Kirkwall, there was always worse cases. 

 

Belle had just turned 20 and her father was worried about her finding a husband, when all she ever did was hunt herbs with him and hang out in Low town. Being a man of standing in Hightown he was often invited to parties and events, a lot of times it was to try and match make him with some daughter or widow. He had been in love once, with Belle’s mamma, he always said once you experience a love like that once you're never lonely, even in death your bond is strong and your heart is still full. 

 

Belle knew he had friends, some closer than others so it wasn't odd when she attended a gala. She could smell the desperation and set up a mile away, but she was gracious and danced with every noble son thrust at her, listened to their stories of hunting and gaming, how big their holdings were and why they were important.

 

Escaping to the balcony for fresh air, She knew the stench of a Templar a mile away, Anders had taught her well, fear flooding her when a man in a military dress uniform leaned on the railing beside her. Neither spoke she took a deep breath, his smell was different more complex a mixture of lyrium and some kind of nut oil. 

 

Casting sidelong glances the first thing she noticed were his hands, he had the hands of a warrior strong and big, the skin wasn't dry and cracked but she could see the callouses a sword being wielded for years in more than practice would cause. His hair was the color of wheat in the sun in the shadow she could see flecks of gold and a few tones of brown but the Curls maker every girl she knew would kill for Curls like that and the only reason she knew there were curls is because he missed a spot with the hair oil and it defiantly stood out at his collar. 

 

His voice was warm, mellow, she found it soothing, could imagine him singing in a beautiful baritone, or her name tumbling from his lips in a plea of passion. They made small talk about stupid things really the weather good places for elfroot, the price of apples, fishing. Finally, he gave up bidding her good night, heading to the door. 

 

Her voice calling after him, had him stopping mid-stride “Sir Templar, giving in so soon? You by far have me more intrigued than anyone in that room, but if you shy from a challenge then maybe I was wrong.” 

 

Turning heal, his molten amber pools boring into her mismatched ones. Stammering he could only manage “Y… You know I’m a Templar?” Moving to stand in front of her she had to crane her neck to answer him, snorting as she reveled in his shock. “Not only do you walk and talk like one, you all have this very intense smell of lyrium. Yes, Sir Templar I know.”

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, her memory flashed to a wall of armor she had seen to do that before, grinning “If I may venture a guess further, I would say you're the Knight Captain?” 

 

Taking her hand he seemed to remember some semblance of manners and kissed the back of it “you would be correct, however, I would prefer you just call me Cullen.” Grinning at him “My name is,” he cut her off saying her name first it rolled off his tongue as if a prayer “Belle.” 

 

Belle looked at him suspiciously the stammer came back “well uhh it might not be a coincidence that we were both invited tonight.” Offering her his arm they ventured into the gardens their conversations taking on a little more substance full of questions from both, the typical ones you ask when weighing the potential of a suitor. 

 

Days turned to weeks, they spent as much time as his job would allow, Anders cautioned her against it but understood when she declined to fill his bed any longer. 

 

Cullen didn't know she helped Anders in fact the only ones who knew she was working with the mage, as a mage was Anders and Hawke. Belle loved spending time in the Hanged man with everyone, for once she felt like she belonged, and on nights when Cullen could get away she would meet him at the gallows for short stolen moments, maker she had wanted him to kiss her so badly, The few times he had come close they were always interrupted by a guard, runner or someone. 

 

When Kirkwall went to shit she was unfortunately in the thick of it, Cullen had come looking for her and found her healing people. The look of betrayal on his face broke her heart, she held her wrists up for shackled, when none came she looked up and he was just gone. 

 

Varric helped her escape, Anders and Hawke were long gone, the battle over but it still wasn't safe for her, Sneaking to Isabella's ship in the cover of night. 

 

She was shocked but not really, when the familiar glint of armor in the moonlight stood at the end of the dock, Once again. Kneeling before him offering her wrists. Cullen snatched her from the ground his lips crushing hers, Varric and Isabella were calling to them from the ship, offering him passage too. 

 

Breaking apart Cullen shoves her toward them shouting “Run. And never look back. I won't let this place destroy something good… not anymore.” Tears streaking down her face she begs “You better write me, Send Varric letters and I will write back once a month, My heart couldn't bear it if I didn't know you were OK.” Nodding he stole one more kiss helping her onto the ship both watching the other disappear with Kirkwall burning behind him. 

 

They had each sent a few but word filtered of horrors befalling both, and letters were returned unopened. Then Varric was taken by the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, they had waited for him until it wasn't safe to hang around any longer slipping into the night she tried to go it on her own and that's how she ended up tied to the tree. The pain of the brand searing the flesh on the inside of her thigh was enough to drag her out of her memories. Pitching forward to throw up for the hundredth time since they caught her she wished she would have stayed waiting for Varric. 

 

Shaking her head, Maker that felt like a lifetime ago pulling her robes around her she was safe in Redcliff. Iron Bull and the Chargers had saved her that day, and kept her alive, in return she joined them for a year. 

 

One night in bed as bull caressed her hip, he told her Krem had gone to offer their services to the Inquisition, she was welcome to join if she wanted. It took two days but she finally decided she wanted out, she wanted to open her own apothecary shop help people recover. Everyone had heard of the Inquisition, she didn't have it in her anymore to fight, she wanted to just be left alone. Bull gave her a horse and some gold, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she would see them all again. 

 

Her hand against the mirror steadying her, it had been a long time since she let herself remember everything, sometimes it came in snippets a smell a voice, but all at once like that Maker! Taking a deep cleansing breath she felt, she felt OK. 

 

Her fingers pressed to her lips, looking around her little shop, the smell of herbs drying permeated the air, potions and ingredients rested in colorful combinations on the shelves. The people of Redcliffe had lost their Apothecary and potion master to the Inquisition poaching her, they were more than happy to have Belle. It wasn't much, but it was hers, and she was happy but more than that, she was safe. 

 

Annoyed at the constant banging, she tightened her robes tying a scarf around her neck to hide the scars “Coming! Sweet maker have some patience it's barely past dawn!” Swinging open her door there he stood, she would know him anywhere, and alongside him stood the mighty Inquisition. 

 

She barely had a moment to catch her breath before she found herself wrapped in IronBulls arms in a bear hug, or would that be a bull hug? 

 

When her eyes locked on the Inquisitors she could feel his magic, it was almost like being drunk how powerful he was. Belle didn't know what to do, shake his hand, curtsy bow? Was he royalty? Winking at her he held out his hand “My dear, Ironbull seems to have me at a disadvantage. I am Inquisitor Mahanon Lavellan, but you can just call me Manny.” She shook his hand “Belle Thibaut, but you can just call me Belle.” 

 

Belle was about to ask what she could do for them when a haunting voice cuts her off, “warm like sunshine, strong like stone and more beautiful than her name. He loved her… still does. Even spirits move around to see what she will do. much like you. I like her. She is nice.” The strange blonde boy looks like he's in a trance. Reaching out to feel his forehead, the boy leans into her touch, he didn't have a fever maybe he was touched. 

 

Pushing past Cole a very sturdy-looking woman with short choppy hair, her eyes, though, in them there was something beautiful, and delicate about her. Her eyes told you, for as rough as she could be, she also was a woman of culture, that longed for romance and satin. 

 

Holding her hand out the woman introduced herself “Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, we have need of your services, our healer is back and Skyhold and we could use some attention.” Smirking she knew the name “Seeker, pleasure to meet you, we have a mutual friend, by the name of Varric Tethras.” 

 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise “The dwarf is no friend of mine, he…” “Cassy! Varric apologized for that and you're being stubborn and rude.” Manny looked at Belle apologetically like a parent might when they take their unruly children into public, causing a ruckus. “I'm sorry to barge in like this, but Ironbull could use some attention.”

 

Tending to Bull's wound making small talk, she really wanted word of her friend, “So Cassandra what has my short friend done to earn your venom? Last I heard he was a guest of yours.” 

 

In clipped tones, Cass paced as she responded, “He Lied, we needed the location of the Champion of Kirkwall and Varric knew, he Knew where he was.” 

 

Belle laughed shaking her head “Varric always did have a soft spot for Hawke, I… I was there when it happened, Kirkwall was my home and because of the selfish stupid actions of one crazy man we all suffered, so much was lost.” Manny’s eyes narrowed as he watched her deft fingers repairing the gash in Ironbull's side. “Wait so you were part of Hawke’s crew?” 

 

Shaking her head, as she used her teeth to cut the thread “No not really, I never got the chance to adventure with them, but I was always hanging around so they let me play cards and listen to stories. I worked with Anders in his clinic, I even had a fleeting romance with the Knight Captain. Last I read, it was page 47-84 in Varric's second last book.” Cassandra gasped and grabbed Belle’s hand reverence and awe lighting up the woman's face “You, Your Beauty!!” 

 

Grinning at the nickname Belle nodded “been awhile since I heard someone call me that, but yes, I am.” Winking at Bull “but, I was also a Charger not so long ago, How's Krem and the rest?”

 

Cassandra and Manny looked at each other both thinking the same thing, She was the one!

 

Manny cleared his throat “Belle, Skyhold isn't far from here, I'm sure Varric would love to see you why don't you come back with us just for a short visit?”

 

Chewing on her lower lip, she wanted to, and Varric might know what finally happened to him, or have a final letter from him. Nodding slowly “OK, I will take you up on your offer but only for a day or two. It’s been dreadfully slow here lately which is a good thing, but makes for long days, besides I can stock up on the higher altitude herbs.”

 

She mounted behind bull, with her heavy jade cloak pulled tight around her, her hood drawn over her head to keep the chill of the mountains out of her bones. She was awestruck at the impressiveness of the castle as they approached, Manny may have called it a keep but that was a castle if she ever saw one.

 

Varric is standing in the courtyard to greet them as they dismounted, Manny had sent word to him that he was bringing an old friend with them. Hugging her tight “Andraste's tits Beauty it is you!” Laughing she hugged him back “How's life treating you shorty, I see you survived Cassandra.” She was about to make a snarky comment about farts when she heard his voice, Maker she would know that voice even after all this time anywhere. 

 

Spinning on her feet so fast her hood fell back, Cullen's eyes looked up catching the sudden movement, as he greeted the Inquisitor with some report. 

 

The parchment fell from his hands, fluttering to the ground. Both their feet already moving towards the other. Lips crashing together, teeth scraping each trying to be closer when hands start to wander in dangerous directions Manny laughed cleaning his throat. “So I take it you two know each other?”

 

The two of them jump back but still only have eyes for each other. Grinning up at him, tears welling up in her eyes, she thumps his chest. “You suck at writing back.” 

 

Laughing he hugged her tighter to him, “You're one to talk. I thought you died.” 

 

He saw the haunted look pass over her face, but he didn't want to ask, he didn't want to ruin this moment. Eyes never leaving hers he addressed the Inquisitor, “Inquisitor, requesting a few days off.” he didn't wait for the man's answer he just swept Belle up into his arms and headed to his rooms. 

 

The catcalls and hoots coming from Bull were finally cut off when he locked all the doors and dropped the flaps over his windows. Turning to face her, he realized he hadn't really asked her if she even wanted this, he had a moment of panic when he realized she could be married. Remembering a moment ago in the courtyard he highly doubted it, he was mid-sentence before he felt her unbuckling the straps on his armor. 

 

Pulling his gloves off he caressed her face, moaning when she sucked his thumb, her tongue caressing it, the sensation was like a lightning to his cock, he couldn't wait to taste her. 

 

As the buckle to his mantle was undone, with satisfaction she watched it  
slide  
from his shoulders. Leaning in so she could run her tongue along his jaw whispering “when we were in Kirkwall and you were a wall of metal I would study your armor, and try and figure out the fastest way to have you naked.”

Grinning as he pulled his shirt over his head with one hand. Standing in half undone leather breeches, it was his turn to tease. Tongues caressing, fingers exploring, undoing the toggles on her robes. Sucking in a breath as the fabric falls open. Grabbing her around the waist he seats her on the desk, her legs wrapping around him as her milk white flesh is exposed. “I would lay in my bunk at night, and imagine what you looked like under your robes. Maker I wanted to take you so bad back then.” 

 

Playing coy her hand capturing his and bringing it to the swell of her breast … “And now?” his teeth found her earlobe and tugged as he hissed his words “now, no wanting or wishing for it, Now I'm going to fuck you.” Her surprised moan made him growl when he pulled her heated core against his barely contained hardness. 

 

Pushing her robes off her shoulders the candlelight flickered over the silver scars, his eyes met her unsure ones, a finger slowly following the pattern as it marred her flesh the gentle caress felt odd against the scarred skin Softly he spoke “when I can think straight I want to know what happened, but right now, right now I need you.”

 

Her hands reached out and touched his lip running over the wicked scar that wasn't there the last time she saw him, the agreement passing between them of later we will talk about it. 

 

Playfully he nipped her finger, his fingers were caressing the insides of her thighs slowly moving higher making her legs fall open even more. 

 

Her fingers loved his new hairstyle, her nails massaging his head, she was having a hard time looking into his eyes they were smoldering. So intense, she felt the need radiating off of him, it was making her wet with just the thoughts that might be going on behind them. 

 

When his fingers parted her flesh for the first time her intake of breath echoed off the walls, Cullen started slowly at first just slipping his fingers between her wet folds. Her scent filling his lungs, watching her give into his touch was undoing him. He hoped he could last long enough to give her all the pleasure he wanted too. 

 

She needed more, pulling his head down to her breasts he tugged at her nipples with his teeth kissing, sucking, and caressing her sensitive globes with his tongue and lips. Her hips were rocking against his hand, smiling to himself he didn't think she realized she was doing it. 

 

Moving his fingers into the position of her thrusts, she cried out when she herself slid his fingers deep inside her wet channel. Pressing her back on the desk, her arms still wrapped around his neck he voraciously claimed her mouth. While his fingers drove her mad, his thumb abusing her sensitive flesh, his long thick digits were slowly moving inside her, caressing her walls stretching her. 

 

Pulling back he watched her eyes intently, they had always given away her feelings and in passion, it was no different. His low timber voice encouraging her to give in and let it happen, he was telling her what she felt like, and how amazing she looked. When her head fell back, and her hips were thrusting hard against his hand he could feel the first flutters of her release begin, just before her orgasm could take hold and ravage her body he pulled his hand away. 

 

It took Belle a minute to realize what had just happened when she looked up at his he was licking her juice off his finger a very wicked smile on his full sensual lips. All she could imagine was her juices coating them, quirking an eyebrow at him “You think so Rutherford?” grinning he nodded as his tongue bathed his finger “Oh I do.” 

 

Sitting forward, she pulled his hand to her lips sucking the three fingers that had moments before brought her so much pleasure fully into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around them, giving him a peek at what was to come when she got her turn to tease. With deft fingers of one hand, she opened the laces on his breeches, the evidence of his need for her was coating his cock, as her hand deftly slid over the hard hot flesh. This time, it was his turn to let his head fall back and hips pump against her hand.

 

Trying to control his breath was pointless it was coming in ragged gasps, sliding her ass to the edge of the desk her legs automatically went to wrap around him. Pressing the palms of his hands into the wood behind her ass cheeks, he thrust into her hard, their cries of pleasure both echoed around the room. Hips snapping into her as she ground herself against him, hooking her legs over his arms he picked her up off the table and with his powerful legs stood there in the middle of his office thrusting into her tight hot wet entrance. 

 

Her arms were around his neck and she was clawing at his back with every thrust, her release surprised them both she bit his shoulder to stifle the scream, he had to stumble against the wall to keep them upright, her walls were draining him off everything. When He slammed her against the hard stone, his cock erupted inside her she could feel pulse after pulse of hot seed filling her, the sensations taking her over the edge again and she milked every last drop. 

 

His head buried in her neck, willing his breathing to return to normal he slowly let her legs down he still had to let them touch the ground being almost a foot taller than her. His head nodded in the direction of the ladder she turned to run to it naked and he slapped her ass making her shriek. 

 

Climbing the ladder right behind her he was given the perfect view and angle making her stop he lifted one thigh a rung higher and pressed his face into her sensitive flesh tasting their joint passion on her soft pink lips. Cullen's tongue thrust into her, it was all Belle could do to hold onto the ladder, Moving over the top of her on the ladder his hands covered hers, he thrust into her from behind biting the back of her neck possessively as he claimed her again. 

 

When her head fell back onto his shoulder he fucked her harder his voice in her ear was raspy full of need “Touch yourself for me, help me find your pleasure.” Slipping her hand from under his she parted her flesh and abused her slick coated pearl nestled in the swollen folds. When she screamed her release, this time, he rode her harder when she would have stopped his hand covered hers and together they made her ride the wave until the end. 

 

Pulling her the rest of the way up the ladder and finally making it to the bed Cullen began the slow process of fully worshiping her body, soft kisses on softer flesh little nips in sensitive spots. His lips never leaving hers for too long, she could taste herself on him and it was surprisingly erotic. Both of their lips were bee-stung from kissing as they moved against each other. 

 

Her hands weren't idle either they explored the hard planes of his chest and arms, when she found the object of her pleasure and wrapped her fingers or tried to wrap her fingers around it, she marveled at how it had all fit inside her. 

 

Running a fingertip through the milky bead of juice that was bubbling from the tip she couldn't help but lean down and capture it with her tongue. When Cullen moaned her name his voice filled with such reverence, she felt the surge of power pulse through to her core. Looking at her, his eyes got huge as he realized what was about to happen before he could prepare himself she had sucked his hard cock to his base making his hips thrust into the air and his back bow off the mattress. 

 

It wasn't long before he was begging her to stop before he spilled, finally she granted him mercy but only after she brought him to the pulsing edge of orgasm three times, stopping each time before she started teasing him again. 

 

The third time he dragged her body up his when she was straddling him and his pulsing cock throbbed against her swollen clit causing a riot of sensations in them both, he nodded up at her his voice deepening with need, “I want you to ride me.” Grinning down at him she feigned ignorance and asked “Oh but Commander Cullen, I don't know what you mean?” she batted her eyelashes at him exaggeratedly as she slid forward. He groaned his hands wrapping around her hips, leaning forward her voice became husky she thrust back impaling herself as she spoke “is this what you want Cullen, your hard cock deep inside me? Feeling my wet hot walls tighten?” 

 

Cullen thrust into her hard crying out his pleasure, Belle leaned forward pressing her hands against his chest, while she rocked her hips letting him slowly penetrate her over and over. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he took control flipping her to her back taking her hard wringing out three orgasms from her back to back, before he filled her again with this release. 

 

Together they explored and tasted each other, pushing boundaries finding all the hidden spots that made the other melt, exhausted Cullen slipped out of her and pressed himself against her back pulling her into his chest. Sleepily his hands wandered caressing her nipping her shoulder “if I had known all this was hidden under those huge shapeless robes you always wore, Maker I would have been ravishing you, every time we were alone.” giggling she kissed the back of his hand “No you wouldn't have, it took a city burning down for you to kiss me the first time,” biting his hand she giggled some more “but you would have thought about it more.” grunting he pulled her closer, kissing her shoulder “I don't know if that's possible.” 

 

He could feel himself hardening again, holding her tight against him Cullen whispered in her ear as he thrust into her from behind “but I will more than makeup for it now.”

 

The two of them fell asleep shortly after, and woke up throughout the rest of the day and night making love, and fucking. 

 

It was Leliana, who had Rogues slip into their chambers when she was sure they wouldn't be seen and leave food and drink for the insatiable couple. It took three days before they emerged and even then it was more to bathe and take care of pressing matters before they locked the doors again.


End file.
